


Drinking is not a Game

by CastielMorningstar



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Chloe Decker Needs A Hug, Desperation, Embarrassment, F/M, It's For a Case, Omorashi, Protective Lucifer, Sting Operation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26362540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CastielMorningstar/pseuds/CastielMorningstar
Summary: Chloe is sent on a STING op to draw out a criminal who preys on drunk women. To play the part she has to play drunk, which means consuming a lot of liquid, which starts to effect her in the most embarrassing way. (Not a part of my Leaky Lucifer series, this is a non-related story)
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Comments: 16
Kudos: 88





	Drinking is not a Game

“Are you ready, Chloe?” Asked Dan over her earpiece as Chloe sat at the bar.

They were doing a sting, trying to draw out a killer that targeted drunk women in bars. Of course, Chloe was the obvious choice for the part, and Lucifer and Dan manned the van outside, ready to help if anything went wrong.

“Yeah.” Chloe said under her breath, taking her first drink from the bartender who was also an undercover cop. This one was a simple mocktail with a tiny bit of alcohol in there, just to make her breath smell enough like alcohol if the guy was checking for that.

“Remember, Officer Duncan is there to make sure you’re only given water, so you won’t actually get drunk.” Dan assured.

“That’s a shame.” Chimed Lucifer from the passenger seat, a set of headphones placed over his ears so he could listen too.

Dan shot him a look, “Lucifer I told you to be quiet while we do this. Chloe needs to focus on the case.”

Lucifer shrugged, “I’m sure she would benefit from my comments.” He was annoyed that he wasn’t in there with her; he was actually nervous about Chloe getting hurt, which was why he wanted so badly to tag along even though he couldn’t actually be a part of the action.

A few minutes passed while Chloe sat and drank her drink, and a few fake water shots, acting drunker and drunker as time passed, trying to draw out the suspect who they knew was supposed to be at the bar right now.

Meanwhile Dan and Lucifer were still arguing in the van, as Lucifer insisted his pointers were needed and Dan was telling him to be quiet.

“Shut up.” Chloe whispered into the mic attached just under her shirt collar out of sight, “I see him.”

A man with a mullet and muscly arms was closing in and Chloe made a point of knocking back two ‘shots’ right in front of him. And it did the job of reeling him in, as he slid into the seat beside her.

“Impressive.” He said and Chloe then cleared her throat twice, the signal that she had the suspect close and Dan and Lucifer looked at each other then leaned in to listen to the conversation.

“Thanks.” Chloe giggled and twirled her hair, trying her best to pull of the ditzy, drunk girl act. Her actress history definitely came in handy during stings. She took a few long sips of her fruit drink then asked Duncan for another two shots.

The man leaned in and Chloe tried her best not to recoil at his alcohol laden breath, “You’ve got a strong tolerance, have you?” he asked with a smile, seeming kind enough to the unsuspecting victim. But Chloe knew this was all an act to draw victims in. But she played into it, as required.

“Kinda.” She giggled again, setting aside her empty glass and taking the two fake shots, quickly downing them before the guy could ask for one, since he’d then realize they weren’t actually alcohol and all they were doing was filling Chloe’s bladder, not making her mind fuzzy. “Not really.”

“I think it’s sexy.” He smiled, sipping his own beer then holding out his hand to Chloe, “Want to dance, beautiful?”

“No!” Lucifer insisted in Chloe’s ear and she flinched a bit at how loud he was.

“You okay?” Asked the man and he touched Chloe’s arm and she felt goosebumps rise up on her skin in disgust.

“Yeah, yeah.” She played it off, rubbing her neck, “Just a cramp. Let’s dance.” Chloe reluctantly took his hand and got to her feet, relieved to have a brief break from drinking. But as soon as she stood up, she felt the effects of all the liquids she’d consumed and shit she had to pee pretty bad. She squirmed a little but played it off as a drunken stumble and let the guy lead her to the dance floor.

“Detective, dancing with him is not part of the plan!” Complained Lucifer from the van as he heard footsteps and the music get louder.

“Lucifer shut up!” responded Dan.

“Guys, both of you shut it.” Chloe growled under her breath when the suspect was distracted, the music was loud enough to mask her words to anyone who wasn’t listening to the mic.

Then Chloe forced her way through fifteen minutes of awful dancing that only made the building pressure in her bladder worse thanks to all the movement. Not to mention she felt disgusting having to be touched by this guy. But she muscled through, knowing that catching this guy was way more important than her needs and comfort. It was getting hard to ignore though, but she feared that if she went to the bathroom then she’d lose track of the guy or make him suspicious and he’d run. So, she just held it, hoping he’d make the move soon to lead her out so Dan and her could stop him in the parking lot and arrest him.

But instead the guy was leading her back to the bar, “Let me get you another round, sexy.” He smiled and Chloe heard Lucifer groan in annoyance in her ear.

“Thanks.” She forced a smile as she sat down, the mere thought of drinking anything else making her feel ready to burst. But she made herself down two more ‘shots’ with him, with him being given real ones unlike her. Chloe couldn’t imagine drinking as much as she had pretended to, just that small bit of alcohol in the cocktail was making her a little unfocused; she’d always been a lightweight unfortunately.

Chloe made small talk then finally he was suggesting she leave with him, “Why don’t you come with me, darling? I can drive you home safe.”

“Aw that’s so sweet.” She slurred with a lopsided smile, relieved that soon this was going to be over, “I’d love if you gave me a ride.” She repeated it to make sure that Dan knew they were going to be coming out soon. So, Chloe took his arm and stood up. It took all her effort not to cross her legs and grab at herself when she did, and thankfully she was able to squirm a bit under the guise of drunkenness, as she left with him.

Then once they were outside, and Chloe could see the van, Dan jumped out and pointed a gun at the man, “LAPD don’t move!”

The man whipped around to see Chloe also pointing her previously concealed gun at him, and holding her badge with the other hand, still shifting from foot to foot where she stood, “LAPD freeze!”

Dan got him in handcuffs and into the van, meanwhile Lucifer exited the van and came over to a very uncomfortable Chloe. “Nice job, detective.” He smiled, “It seems you didn’t need my tips after all.” He then noticed how she was glancing towards the pub and squirming, “Are you alright?” he looked worried.

Chloe blushed a bit, trying to still her movements but it was all that was keeping her from holding herself in the most embarrassing way. “I... yeah uh- “she hesitated, looking away, “I just…really need to pee. I drank a lot of water.”

“Oh.” Lucifer laughed a little, the worry leaving his face, “Is that all? That’s to be expected, you’re only human after all.”

“Are you two coming?” Called Dan from the van.

“Just one moment, Daniel.” Lucifer replied, “The detective needs something inside.” It wasn’t a lie, because that ‘thing’ was a toilet, but Dan could easily interpret that as a purse or something. “Come with me.” He placed a hand lightly on Chloe’s back and escorted her inside.

Chloe let him, feeling tired and vulnerable and needy. So, she was glad to let him take over control and help her out, even if it was embarrassing. She walked back inside with him, as Lucifer headed for the bar, and Chloe saw their undercover officer leave for the van. “Excuse me, might you tell us where the toilets are.” He asked one of the bartenders.

Chloe blushed a bit more and looked down at her shoes as she helplessly squirmed beside Lucifer. “You gotta get a drink if you want the key, pal.” Replied the tender who was clearly not enjoying his job. Chloe was about to tell Lucifer that it was okay, that she could wait until they got back to the precinct; even if she didn’t think that was true.

But without hesitation, Lucifer was saying, “Alright then. Get me a whiskey, and please give the bathroom key to my lady here.” He was polite but his tone was firm in a ‘don’t try me’ kind of way, as was the look on his face and Chloe couldn’t be more grateful that he was here to help out.

“Lucifer, you don’t have to- “

“Detective, it’s no problem, I assure you.” He looked back at her and she shrunk under his gaze, embarrassed to be acting like this around him, “If you need the facilities, I will do whatever is needed to allow you access to them.” He was being so sweet, and it only made Chloe fall harder for him. “Even if I think this is ridiculous. We helped apprehend a criminal frequenting your establishment, I’ll have you know. And really you should be thanking her for doing most of it. A bathroom key is the least you can offer us in thanks.” The bar tender reluctantly handed over the old, dirty key and pointed to the back corner where there was a bathroom sign, and Chloe thanked Lucifer again before scurrying off through the drunken people to get there. It was a relief when she finally locked herself inside and was able to relieve her bladder with a sigh of relief.

Three or so minutes later she emerged, feeling a lot better. She handed the key over, seeing Lucifer finish his whiskey, “All better now?” he asked her with a gentle smile.

Chloe blushed a bit and nodded shyly, “Yeah. Thanks again, I-I can pay you back- “

Lucifer shook his head, “Nonsense, detective. It’s just one whiskey.” He made a point to pull out a large wad of cash yet only pay the bartender the exact amount with no tip, “I can afford it.” And Chloe supposed that was fair enough, he was rich after all.

“Still, thanks.” She headed back out with him to the van where Dan and Officer Duncan were.

“Sorry for the wait, gentlemen. I wanted a drink.” Lucifer smiled to Chloe who smiled slightly back, glad he’d kept that little situation a secret.

Chloe opened the door and got into the passenger side while Lucifer reluctantly got into the back with Duncan; the suspect was even further back in his own enclosed space separate to the main part. She noticed that the two men were acting a bit weird, “What’s up?”

“Uh- “Duncan stammered

“Well- “Dan looked away, “You…left your mic on-“

Chloe went bright red as she realized that they’d both heard her heavy stream in the bathroom inside the van, “Oh…”

“I-it’s fine, it’s not weird at all.” Dan assured her as Chloe felt like dying of embarrassment, “Um…sorry you had to drink so much- “

“Just shut up Dan.” Chloe muttered as he just dug himself into a deeper hole.

“Right, sorry.” And Dan did just that, starting the awkwardly silent drive back to the precinct.

At least she hadn’t wet herself, that was something. But next time she definitely needed to make sure she turned her mic off before going to the bathroom.

“So, any good music on the radio?”


End file.
